Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying screen information, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals include different types such as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, mobile terminals include different types such as handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
As functions of mobile terminals become more diversified, mobile terminals can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components of mobile terminals.
To prevent a user's unintentional touch input, mobile terminals may execute a lock mode in which a user input is limited. Also, a pre-set lock screen may be displayed in the lock mode. Mobile terminals may release the lock mode on the basis of a touch input applied to the lock screen, and display a home screen. However, in mobile terminals in related art, only a pre-set single home screen is displayed. Also, in the mobile terminals in related art, a home screen optimized for a user situation among a plurality of pre-set home screens is not displayed.